Strangers and Inboxes
by Judgmental-Slug
Summary: Nick and Jess find themselves lost in the world of electronic communication. MayaLala double dog dared me, how could I say no. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I, Mayalala, double dog dare you, Judgmental-Slug, to a one shot Ness fanfic challenge.******

**Pick one of the following three movies and write a story using scenes, entire storyline or obvious references to the movie. Post this prompt at top of story and you have until next weekend. Good luck!******

**You've Got Mail****  
****27 Dresses****  
****Crazy, Stupid Love**

Your eyes peel open and you sit up in bed, inching the blankets back just a little. You know Spencer will start ranting by the way he is pacing into the room.

Sure enough, you were right. Definitely a 3.4 on the rant scale.

He perches on the bed next to you, telling you about what he just read in the newspaper that's 'unbelievable'. You just nod politely and he goes on to say how this will lead to the end of civilization. Happy that you now know you shouldn't shop in corporate America from the increase of sweat shops in India, he kisses you on the cheek. He says his goodbyes, but not before eyeing your laptop resting on the table and tells you "That thing is not your friend, Jess!"

Little does he know, that laptop is the only thing keeping you insane right now.

Padding to the window with quick light steps, you peep through the gap in the curtain to him make his way to work. You realize there's no need for tiptoeing, but hey, it's better to be safe then sorry.

Your chest exhales properly when you see him secure his helmet onto his head and cycle away. You don't waste another moment and dash to your laptop. The email provider takes it's time loading. Breathing shallowly, you wait. LA4D has made you into an impatient person.

"You've got mail." The computerized voice tells you warmly. Surely enough, sitting in your inbox is the message you have been craving for.

You open it slowly, trying to savour the moment.

To: Newgirl

From: LA4D

Subject: Schmidt

Schmidt is my dog. He doesn't like eating stuff off the street or rolling on the mud like normal dogs. He loves baths and likes to maintain a shiny coat of golden fur. He will only eat the most expensive brand of canned dog food that LA has to offer, and even then sometimes he turns his nose up at it like he is watching his weight. I swear he is a spoilt rich girl's chihuahua at heart. Don't you love LA in the fall? It's so much fun being dragged into stores with promises of half cut prices on school equipment. If you live anywhere near I do, you'll know what I'm talking about. I do have to admit though, this not knowing isn't all bad. It has it's advantages. Maybe Mom was wrong – you _can_ trust the people you meet on the internet.

Regards,

LA4D

You smile. But then you think about Spencer. How you're hiding this from him. How mad he'd get. You re-read the email and start to type out a response, because you just can't help yourself. His name is LA4D. The name is imprinted into your brain. He listens to what you have to say, and you listen to him. It's just friends catching up – although you forget you're not friends because you feel like you know him so well. You wonder if Spencer has always been so opinionated but it soon slips your mind as you tap away at the keyboard in a silent house.

Julia kissed Nick on the cheek, dashing from room to room grabbing things that she needed from all directions. All she wants to converse about is work, and Nick tries his hardest to stifle a yawn. She pouts her lips and her eyes grow sad and Nick knows he will have to comply and go to the stupid party she want to drag him to. He doesn't want to mingle with everyone that she works with. Black tie events aren't Nick Miller's thing. Once she had had hurried out of the apartment, boring paperwork in hand, Nick double checks she has officially left this time and not forgotten anything that she'd need to come back for. Certain that he was in the clear, he sat at the breakfast table and opened his laptop.

This was stupid. He could tell Julia at any time. She wouldn't be jealous. But telling Julia would be so...wrong. It wouldn't be private any more. Nick needs someone to talk to, and Newgirl was happy to listen. Nick ruffles Schmidt's golden fur for luck and then opens the unread message.

To: LA4D

From: Newgirl

Subject:

Dear friend, well, I think that's what we are. I definitely feel like we are friends. Great friends. The definition of friend is someone who you can turn to, isn't it? That's what I do, and I'm sure that's what you do too. My heart speeds up a little whenever I see the envelope icon glow red.

I'm not sure what I'd do if we hadn't stumbled across each other on one of those chat rooms. It's weird, when you think about it. I feel like I know all about you, yet I don't know you at all. I don't even know your name. Strange, huh? Yet, as unfamiliar the concept is, I still love our conversations.

Until next time,

NewGirl

You saunter into work that day, admiring the streets of LA in a content matter. Fall is beautiful. The city has a happy and light atmosphere. Your shop is still as beautiful as when you first layed your eyes on it when you were a little girl. The Shop Around The Corner is yours and your mom's. Smiling fondly at the memories, you hum Dirty Dancing as you stroll into the shop, and Cece notices immediately.

"You're in love." she tells you smoothly, like there's no doubt in her mind.

You argue at first, but then you remember Spencer.

"I am. I love Spencer." you shrug, and earn oner of those 'just tell me' looks, but she doesn't push it.

You definitely love Cece.

You decide you don't love her so much when she changes her mind and questions you.

It's not long before you admit defeat.

"It's not cheating on Spencer if I am talking to a guy via email, is it?"

"Have you had sex?"

"No! I've never even met him."

"Cyber sex?"

"Cece! Of course not." you gasp, horrified.

You tell Cece about how confused you're getting, but it's really nothing. Because it really is nothing. Anonymity will save you from feelings. Feeling for a guy other then Spencer are feelings not wanted. You're just being cautious, because you haven't felt anything yet.

"Sweetie, be careful. He could be anyone. He could be a serial killer praying on lonely women in chatrooms."

You're not lonely. LA4D is not a serial killer (even though you do make a mental note to ask him). LA4D is simply a nice, friendly person, talking to you for the same reasons you are talking to him. For companionship.

Meanwhile, Nick is tugging at his tie. He really isn't his most comfortable in a suit, but the job calls for it. He snapped up a great location for the newest Miller&Sons book store, and he's pretty proud. He and Winston circle the building as construction is happening everywhere, talking business. There's a lot of problems to deal with, but Nick takes it in his stride because he's had a pretty good day so far. He feels indestructible, almost. He's not paying much attention, and Winston catches on.

"You got engaged to Julia, didn't you?"

"What? No! Me, engaged?"

"I thought you liked her."

"I do. I like Julia. I love Julia. I love Julia." Nick huffs, trying to be convincing.

Winston rolls his eyes.

Fortunately, conversation turns to the neighbourhood. Nick is no fool; he knows that people don't like chain stores, but he'll convince them. He's pretty confident in his plan.

Everything will be fine, because Nick knows where he can get some pretty good advice. She'll be waiting on her laptop for the next time they converse.

And they do chat. About all sorts of things. Jess tells LA4D to watch dirty dancing, and in response, he complains about the homeless Dave who keeps sleeping on his car. It lasts for a couple of weeks before you are dragged back into reality in the form of a Miller&Son superstore. You're not worried. It's a heartless, cold building with no character. So what if they have discounts. The Shop Around The Corner has personality – your mother's personality. Cece looks up at it. She's not convinced that the superstore won't spell trouble, but you run the store, not Cece. You'll figure everything out.

It was a Saturday when you first met Nick Miller. You were reading a story to the children, equip with your favourite princess hat to help yourself get into character (even if the story doesn't call for a princess, you'll never miss an opportunity to wear it). He waltzed into your store with his eight-year-old aunt and his little brother Jamie. He did seem quiet nice, and you never would have guessed it was Nick Miller, the son of Miller&Sons, if you hadn't of ran into him at that meeting. He mentioned his last name at the party. You didn't let him get away easy as he was attracting so many customers, and yours were dwindling. Sure, his techniques to steal your customers were sly and cunning, but you had to admire their intelligence. You were lost for words after he insulted everything that you know, and it just made you pull Spencer that much closer into your side when he came to your rescue. If anyone could discourage Nick Miller, it would be your Spencer. Only a few snide comments were made before Spencer met Julia, who turns out to be a big fan of his. You and Nick exchange glances, and you don't think you've ever met anyone that has infuriated you as much as him. You both try to drag your partners away, but not without a struggle. You feel a little betrayed. Spencer was supposed to help you, stand up for you. But he just got friendly with your enemy's girlfriend. Wait to go, Spence. Your hero.

You still chat to LA4D. Pleasant emails that brighten your day in a way that ribbons and hats just can't. They're short term mood lifters, whereas these emails keep you smiling for days afterwards. That's why your heart hammers when he mentions meeting each other.

_Meeting _each other.

You're not sure if that was a great idea.

Meeting. With each other.

_Together._

Bleh. You need time to think about this.

Oh my God.

You snap your laptop shut, hoping the problem will go away.

You need time to think.

You see Nick Miller and his stupid face at the florist the next day. You oh so gracefully attempt to hide behind a bouquet, in true Jess fashion. All those times Cece tried to teach you to be cool and nonchalant were wasted times.

It gets worse when you run into him at the supermarket. You'd gotten in the cash-only line, not realizing as you'd seen _him _browsing through the freezer section, and was trying to pay for your things and get the hell out of there without being noticed. As per usual, another one of your brilliant plans fell through and turned into dust at your feet, in with Nick Miller then trudged through. You didn't have enough cash to pay for your weeks worth of food, and the people queueing behind you didn't hesitate to show their annoyance. The cashier wouldn't bend the rules just this once.

This was all Nick's fault.

Funny how he's the one that solved it.

He used his charm on the cashier, in an arrogant way that you're ashamed to say you found adorable. That made you even madder at him. The amount of times you apologize doesn't matter, you just don't have the same impact on people as he does.

Jess the freaking genius, handling another situation with dignity and grace.

Christmas rolls around, and you've delved into an uncharacteristic funk. Candy canes and Christmas trees and carolling, everything you love. The snow drifts and layers everything unsheltered in a white, delicate blanket. The whole city seems to be coated in a crisp, white freshness. But it's just not making you happy this year. You miss your mom, and the advice she gave you.

You're looking for some advice, and there's only one place left you know where you can get some.

LA4D does not disappoint. You tell him that you're worried about your business, and he seems to be a business man.

To: Newgirl

From: LA4D

Subject: Business ain't no walk in the park.

You're in a war. You've got to fight, and not just stand in the firing line with your arms up in surrender. Being strong is for the successful, and vice versa. It's not personal, just business. I think you understand. You've got to think tactics. You're not all defence, lady, you've got to attack too. Hit 'em where it hurts; where they'll never see it coming. Stealth is something that you'll develop on your rampage. The winner is the one on top. It's the survival of the fittest.

Look after yourself out there,

LA4D

You take in every word. You memorise it. You memorise it until you can recite it off by heart. Until you know it backwards, forwards, upside down. You even play 'Eye of the tiger' loudly and throw a few punches in time to the beat in preparation. The weight of it all starts to slowly melt away until Spencer comes home abruptly, and you're over to the stereo faster than Usain Bolt and the music dies.

Good job, Spence.

You've been told to fight, and that's exactly what you'll do.

You're kind of ashamed at what you do next. You fight dirty – like a pig rolling in the mud and wrestling another pig. With jet packs. And swords. And it's exhausting. You get Spencer to write an article. He does, and it's really good, but then you notice something when you watch the interview on TV.

"You're flirting with that interviewer." you say calmly, pointing at the woman on TV.

"No I'm not." he denies.

"Are to. She's doing it back. Look."

They watch TV him flatter the woman and she smiles at him and wipes away sweat on her brow.

"See!"

"Honey, she's just being nice. It's how TV people are." he amends.

But you know. And you know that you don't feel anything.

You should. You and Spencer should be so happy together.

"You're perfect for each other." you had both been told thousands of times.

There was just lack of...mutual understanding. He didn't test you, challenge you in any way. Lack of chemistry.

But you still cling on and try to convince yourself that it is what it is, and it's comfortable. You can live with comfortable.

The dirty part was when you insulted Miller&Sons on TV. Great move Jess. Of course, you felt bad about it. That wasn't a usual Jess move. But it's for the shop. It's everything you and your Mom work for. So you made an illegal move. Slammed him. But it doesn't mean you don't feel bad about it. Whatever, he deserved it, and you just want to stop thinking about it.

LA4D arranges to meet you. At a coffee shop. Just one cup of coffee would be fine, acceptable. You can try and work through your business dilemma with him. He seems to know what he is doing. You feel a pang of disappointment when he doesn't show. Stupid Jessica Day. What is he was a serial killer? Still, that low feeling in your stomach is greater than the one you get when Spencer doesn't show for dinner. You can't figure out why though.

At least you now have some time to think about it. He still might come yet.

Nick haults at the coffee house steps. He is way to nervous.

"Why am I doing this!?" he asks Winston, erratic. "Why?"

He's kind of jigging up and down in the same spot like a spring.

"Nick. Stop!" Winston demands, pressing his arms on Nick's shoulders to stop him bouncing up into outer space.

"Calm down. Don't make me hit you."

"Don't hit me." Nick mumbles.

"But I never get to-"

"Don't. Just help me, please." Nick begs.

"Okay. Look, man. I'll go and see if she's who she says she is. She could be a 50 year old man for all we know.

"Oh thanks Winston!" Nicks voice drips with sarcasm.

"Maybe she used to be NewBoy. But she got surgery an-"

"Stop. Just stop." Nick pleads. "Go and look."

Winston nods his head and climbs up the few steps.

"Is she the one with a book and a flower?" Winston asks.

"Yes. Yeah. Is she there?"

"Yep. Ah. Uh." Winston hesitated.

"And?" Nick prompts.

"She's fine. She's really pretty."

"I knew it!" Nick sprints up the stairs. Well, goes up the stairs as fast as he can. He's not great at physical exercise.

Then he sees her. She's Jessica Day. She is you. Rival business owner. He doesn't know how to react. Of course, you don't see him. You just flick through the book you're reading in an attempt to look busy.

"What are you going to do?" Winston asks gently.

"Nothing." Nick sighs.

And he leaves. But not for long.

**Okay, so I'll admit something to you. I'd never seen You've got mail before I wrote this. But then I did see it, and I wrote this. The other half will be coming up tomorrow. My stupid laptop broke and I have to write this at the library. Hopefully, it will be fixed soon. Any ways, thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved my other stories. It means a lot. And thanks to MayaLala, who has given me tonnes of advice that is actually more useful then the one my teacher gives me, haha. That's all, until next time folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here for y'all. **

Stupid Nick Miller.

There was no other word to describe him.

He was simply infuriating. You tried not to fall into his trap and break your own rules of moral injustice, but he forced you. You insulted him, and you had never felt so bad. Your temperature hit a new time high when he took it in his stride, and it didn't seem to affect him at all. The insult had backfired and was inflicting pain on you. You couldn't help yourself when you added salt into the wound and called him 'a suit'. Although, that one seemed to floor him, and he left promptly. You ended up feeling worse then you did before. Plus LA4D never showed. He could have saw you arguing with Nick and ran a mile. Ugh, Nick probably ruined your chances with this guy.

Thanks Nick.

You start to feel a little insecure when Cece asks you about your 'date'.

"Maybe he took one look at me and left." you worry, biting your bottom lip.

A lot of comforting words follow, flowing out of Cece's mouth, dipped and coated in love and concern. You appreciate Cece's help, but all you can think about is how you need to go to the store later and buy more ice cream.

You do buy ice-cream, and this time you get in the right checkout line.

Later, you decide to tap out an email, as Cece pointed out that someone was arrested two blocks away from the coffee house you were at last night, and it could have been LA4D. You confide in him about all of your remorse for insulting Nick. At the end you slip in the whole reason for the email in the first place – why didn't he show? You're not sure if he'll reply, he could be in prison for all you know, so you push your glasses further up onto your nose and wait, ice cream in hand.

When you do get a reply, your filled with curiosity. It's an apology, and he says he would still look forward to your conversation, but that's all. Things go downhill from there. You shut the shop shutters for the very last time, and you've never been more heartbroken. A breakup with Spencer consequently follows, but it hardly causes a ripple in your sadness. Nothing has ever hurt this much before, and you can't help but let the tears cascade down your face, looking at the store that has been your whole life since always.

Nick breaks up with Julia in a broken down elevator. There's not much to say, really. Other then she never truly cared. She only cared about her job, it was her life. Nick realized she was married to her work, and there was no way she would ever leave it, so he moves out. Him and Schmidt and a box of their stuff nestle on the Miller's boat.

Everything is changing, and it's hard to digest. You only realize the sheer amount of how, not only your life, but other's too, have changed when Nick shows up on your doorstep, and starts being uncharacteristically nice. You nearly sneeze all over him. Stupid cold.

"Because you're ill." He says simply, handing you the bouquet.

Maybe there's more to him then you first thought.

You talk for a while, about breakups and you reveal that you like(maybe love) someone who you have never met before. He understands, like it has happened to him too.

And when he puts his finger on your lips to stop you saying something you'll regret, you can't help but notice the electricity that jolts through your body.

And he just keeps being nice. You stop questioning if he is being genuine when he taps on the window of the café you are sitting at and invites himself to join you. He seems very interested in your internet friend, but he doesn't judge. You end up bumping into each other a lot more often. Maybe he's not so stupid after all. You get on well. He makes you laugh. Things start to be looking up and you even get a new job as a children's author. Jessica Day, children's story author extraordinaire has a great ring to it. It had given you enough courage to ask LA4D to meet with you.

He agrees and you arrange to meet in the park where the pebbled path curves, nestled in between colourful flowers and tall trees. Schmidt gets an invitation too. You feel like your heart is roaring in your ears as you wait in the park the next day.

"Schmidt!" You hear someone yell before a golden retriever bounds into view, coat glossy and smooth.

This is it. All the air in your lungs catches and moulds together to form a clump in your throat. That voice sounded like Nick. But it couldn't be.

But it is.

Nick strides into view, and all you can say is "I wanted it to be you." before he's right in front of you.

"Don't cry, Newgirl." he tells you, wiping away a tear you didn't know you were shedding. You throw your arms around him and pull him closer. When your lips met with his the corners of your mouth turn up. His hand gets tangled in your hair and you swear this isn't real life, this is some movie that had been cleverly scripted. You don't debate with yourself, you just let the moment take over you and get lost somewhere along the way.

**C'est fini. Thank you for all your reviews and faves and follows. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry if this last bit feels too rushed, but I was practically being shooed out of the library. Anyway, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
